Timeless
by ThePenIsMighty
Summary: She hadn't thought he'd grow old.


Authors note: Just a warning, this is an angst fest. But I listened to the song "You Can Let Go" by Crystal Shawanda and this scene appeared in my mind and had to be written. I cried while writing it, but I hope you can still enjoy. The quote at the end does not belong to me nor does NCIS. Please review if you have the time or inclination. It would be appreciated.

LINE BREAK

She had been in hospitals many, many times throughout her life. It was a byproduct of the life she had lived. But never had walking through the Bethesda halls felt so _wrong_. She had gotten the call just fourteen hours earlier and spent the last twelve on a plane.

"It's time." was what her friend had said, "I don't know how he's stayed on as long as he has."

The nurse's station was quiet as it was nearly 10 pm. Way past visiting hours, but one sharp look was all it took for the head nurse to back down.

"Who are you here for?" the sour nurse asked.

For a moment she couldn't speak. That would make it real. That would make it _possible_.

"Ma'am?"

"G-Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." she had never stuttered a day in her life.

Until now.

The sour look went away on the nurse's face, replaced with sad understanding.

"You must be the one." the nurse said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're the one he's holding on for. There's been so many in and out of that old goat's room, but I could tell, there was someone else he was waitin' for."

Her throat tightened. No air filled her lungs for a moment. Till the very end that man would put others before himself.

"Follow me. He's just down the hall."

The hall was short, but her thoughts were long and tiresome. She should have come home more. She should have called more. He never asked that of her though, and it was appreciated. More than he ever could know. They had an understanding, always did.

"Here we are." the nurse said, peering into room 307, "He's sleeping."

She glanced in the room and bit back a chuckle. He wasn't sleeping. He just didn't want to be disturbed by fussy nurses.

"Then I will wait for him to wake up. Thank you." she said curtly.

The sour look returned to the nurse's face at the dismissal, but she just shook her head, turned and stalked off.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Dim lighting flickered from over his hospital bed, highlighting what time had been doing over the years. Time had to really fight with this one though, for he still seemed strong.

"Ziver." he whispered

Oh, how she had missed him. Without thought, she crawled up beside him on the bed. She gently put an arm around him. She put her head on his chest and listened. A heartbeat. Her training warned her that the song his heart drummed was one of a man losing the battle with time. A tear fell without permission and a sob left her mouth of its own accord as he kissed the top of her head and set an arm around her.

"That nurse doesn't think I know she calls me 'old goat'."

A laugh was punched out of her. Oh god, he _knew_. He knew how bad it hurt her to see him like this. She couldn't pretend. Not with him.

"Who called you?" he rasped.

"Jimmy." she whispered back, not lifting her head.

She felt him nod.

"I am sorry." she said.

For leaving. For loving. For this very moment when she could do nothing.

There was a tap to the back of her head.

"Hey!" he said so sharply that she looked up at him, "You know how I feel about that."

She couldn't help the smile. His blue eyes still sparkled the same. Time couldn't have that. Not yet anyway. He smiled back. She laid her head back down on his chest.

_Thump. Thump….Thump._

"Has everyone come to say goodbye?" she finally found the courage to ask.

"Yes." he responded simply.

They had never really needed words.

_Thump. Thump. Thump…...Thump._

"I love you."

But sometimes words needed saying.

_Thump. Th-thump….Thump._

"Yeah. Love you too."

_Th-thump…Thump….Th-thump._

No. Time could not do this. This man did not belong to it.

But Gibbs shuddered as pain tore through him and she knew. She knew it was time for her to _know_. She gripped his hand tightly, wanting to feel the hands that had held her through so much.

"You can let go now papa."

He squeezed her hand back, relaying more love than she ever thought she deserved.

"You can let go."

It was a promise. A vow. Permission. She would see him again. Of that she was certain.

"Ziva." he gasped.

_ Thump…Th-thump…Thump…_

The song was over. And she knew. She had made one mistake. She hadn't thought he'd grow old. For some reason, in her mind, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was outside of time.

"_Love your parents. We are so busy growing up, we often forget they are also growing old."_


End file.
